


The hand for the promise

by WhiskeyKun



Series: The love journey [1]
Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyKun/pseuds/WhiskeyKun
Summary: Inspired by AKBingo that was aired on 22/01/2019."もしバレたら、私が責任とって。結婚しよ”"In the event that we got exposed, I will take the responsibility for it. Let’s get married."





	The hand for the promise

The sound of the shower could be heard in the background as Okada Nana browse through the list of television channels on the sofa in the living room of her rented apartment. She cannot help but fidget around the remote control while looking back at the door of the shower. After the lovey dovely couple episode in AKBINGO that exposed her peeking at Yuuchan while she is bathing, Nana has made effort in giving space the former to the extent of staying a meter away from the door of the shower when Murayama Yuiri is using the shower.

With the past month’s rigorous schedule of concerts and theatre performances, Yuiri had been staying over at her house, for the benefit of convenience. Rehearsals and practices start early and end late on a daily basis, it would greatly benefit Yuiri as she gets more rest during this period of time. After the series of concert, they had a handshake event at Makuhari Messe (Credits: 20/01/2019) where they wore a matching set of clothes. Even fans were wondering if they actually moved in together.

Nana sunk into the sofa as she recalled the double date yesterday with Mogi and Mion.

Mion held up the menu of the ramen restaurant and look up to Yuiri that was sitting opposite her: [Recently, there’s a saying that you two are married. Since when did Naachan asked for your hand?]

Mogi: [We aren’t invited to any wedding, did you guys hold a secret wedding without all the members?]

Yuiri: [Ah, no, not at all. It all started because a certain someone decided to tell the fans that I’m her wife.]

Yuiri denied fiercely as she avoided Nana’s eyes that was piercing straight through her. She can feel her face getting redder, she holds her face by her cheeks in hopes of cooling down and not letting anyone notice any changes.

[Eh? So it was all fan service? That's disappointing.] Mion said as she continues to look through the menu to find the ramen that appeals to her appetite while Mogi tries to recommend Mion some of the ramen that she found delicious.

Yuiri drank the water that was generously filled up by the shop and looked away from everyone. Nana was a little upset that Yuiri avoided her eye contact but said nothing as she knows that Yuiri is not comfortable with the topic at the moment. Fortunately, even though this small episode took place over dinner, Yuunaamogion had a nice time at karaoke (Credits: 21/01/2019 by Mogion).

Nana’s recollection stopped as she hears the sound of water gradually comes to a stop. Yuiri should be out soon, she should not be caught daydreaming if not Yuuchan will worry that she is overthinking again. However, Nana could not help but to think about the plan tonight. She even had lunch with her mom for reassurance of her family’s support in her decision. Nana has always been the type to get jitters, and no matter how many times she tried to rehearse the plan in her mind, she still felt unease and nervous.

[Naachan?] The door of the bathroom unlocked, and Yuiri came out with damp hair and towel in her hand. Yuiri has caught Nana staring into space as she walks over to the sofa in front of the television. [Are you alright? Did something happen over dinner with Miyu-san?]

[Nope, dinner went well with Miyu-san, although it was the first time we went out for dinner privately, it was good. Miyu-san was really kind, she shared lots of experience with regards to singing too. I’m glad I fulfilled my promise of having a drink with her too.] Nana said as she moved aside for Yuiri to grab a seat on the sofa, she reached out to Yuiri’s towel and proceeded to gently dry the locks of hair. Nana really liked Yuiri’s long locks of hair as she combed her fingers into them, regardless long or short, Yuiri is definitely the prettiest lady in the world.

But the hair glided out of her fingers as Yuiri turned her head suddenly, [Eh? You had a drink with Miyu-san? Wasn’t it just dinner? Remember the last time that we went drinking with Mii-san? You promised that you won’t go drinking alone after what happen that day…]

Nana felt a wave of guilt as Yuiri look her in her eyes, she was brought up and taught by her mother to always look at people’s eyes while she converses with them. But at this moment, she had the urge to look away because of the look Yuiri is giving her.

[I…] Nana said as she looked down. Well, she can’t possibly say she had a drink so that she will not chicken out of the plan tonight, right? At the same time, she does not want to lie to the love of her life, thus she chose to remain silent instead.

Yuiri looked at the silent Nana and from years of knowing the girl, she decided to change the topic instead, [I saw the new MV today, Naachan and the STU kids are all really cute, the song is really nice too! I can't wait for the disc to be released.]

However, Nana began to panic, this is not how she wants things to turn out. Yuuchan is indeed really kind and considerate, and she should not take advantage of her kindness like this. [It was just a glass of red wine, nothing much really! We had dinner and they served red wine together with the meal. I didn’t mean to drink without you, Yuuchan. And I am really sober right now! I am not drunk at all!] Nana clarified as she started gesturing messily to show her sincerity.

Yuiri chuckled internally as she sees Nana trying her best to explain herself, [I know that you are responsible in that way, Naachan. I was just worried actually, please don't take it as me putting restrictions on you too.] Yuiri said as she held Nana’s cheeks with her hands and held her head to look into her eyes.

While Yuiri remembers that for the filming for the VTR for Nana’s concert asked for her favourite part of Okada Nana, she replied fingertips. However, that was because she is fully aware that Nana’s eyes are beautiful and special, others would probably say that they liked her eyes a lot. To not be the same as others and the desire to be unique, she decided to answer something else. And Nana certainly did not let her live it down since the VTR aired. Well, Yuiri is certain that she really loved Nana as a whole, regardless of how sometimes Nana would say that she felt ugly or she is not cute. To Yuiri, that is not true at all, she believes that Nana’s charm points go further than just her eyes. And at the spur moment, she answered fingertips, which shocked the staff that was recording the VTR. Till this day, Yuiri could not forget the grin behind the camera, was it even that funny?

[I’m sorry, Yuuchan, I should have been more honest. I’m really sorry.] Nana said as she leaned in for a hug, she gently rests her chin on Yuiri’s shoulder as she reached for her waist.

[It’s alright Naachan, you don't have to apologize.] Yuiri said as she pats on Nana’s head. [Alright now, you wanted to watch AKBingo together tonight right? It’s going to start soon, let’s watch it together?]

Yes, that is right, Nana invited Yuiri over to watch tonight’s AKBingo. It was filmed on the same day of lucky girl’s ranking and the girls were tasked to say cheesy lines to gain the favour of the judges to get ‘kyun’ points so that their group would be the cutest group among the 48group.

Nana was really adamant in getting Yuiri over tonight to watch it together, it was a rare occurrence for Nana to be this stubborn and wilful, thus Yuiri gave in and came for a stayover tonight. Nana has always respected her wishes, never doing or asking things that she is uncomfortable with, to the extent of always being nearby when Ayanan comes by. Yuiri does admit that it was a cute gesture and sometimes seeing a jealous Naachan is an amusing sight. Although Naachan will end up being sulky for the next couple of days and that will require lots of attention and reassurances from Yuiri side after to get her back to her usual self, but that's another story for another time.

[Why did you wanted to watch it today with me tonight? Usually, we’ll just be over the phones while watching it back at home isn’t it?] Yuiri asked curiously as she shifted and grabbed a pillow to hug while she leaned back onto the sofa.

Nana fidgeted with her fingers and the remote control in her hands and kept her eyes glued to the screen, [Today’s episode is really special and I really wanted to spend some time together too.] Seeing that Yuiri open her mouth slightly with the corner of her eyes and the cute apple wearing a confused expression, Nana made a quick follow up before Yuiri could make any rebuttal, [Without Mogi-san, Mion and Zunchan, or other members. And being stressed over concerts and theatre performances.]

Yuiri went into deep thoughts for a short moment before responding with a nod, [I guess you’re right, it has been awhile since we last spent time together without the other members and constantly worrying about tomorrow’s schedule… But Naachan… I don't have anything scheduled tomorrow, but didn't you mentioned that you have work scheduled for tomorrow?]

[Actually, that is also another favour that I’ll like to ask from Yuuchan too.]

Yuiri looked at Nana that suddenly left her spot on the sofa to go to her bag: [Hmm? Naachan?]

Nana took out a box of black hair dye kit that she bought on her way home: [Tomorrow Nero has work scheduled for her, so will Yuuchan help to bring Nero back in the morning tomorrow?]

Yuiri took over the kit from Nana as she regains her spot on the sofa. She gave Nana a knowing smile while holding onto her hand: [Alright, I’ll put this at the side table here and we’ll do that tomorrow morning, but tonight, you’re still Okada Nana.]

Nana felt a wave of happiness hit her and returned the grip that she felt on her left hand and placed her right hand over Yuiri’s hand that was holding onto her. She is always grateful for Yuuchan’s understanding and big heart that accepted her despite all her flaws, sometimes she feels that she does not deserve her at all.

Suddenly Yuiri removed her hands from Nana, and shook Nana by her arms gently. It snapped Nana out of her thoughts, and looked up at her.

[Naachan! AKBingo has started, where’s the remote? The volume is too soft, bring it up a little.] Yuiri said as she tried to reach for the remote when she realised that Nana is still kinda out of it. [Naachannnnnn… Stop thinking about other stuff now and let’s watch it together, alright? You said it’s an interesting episode today too.]

[Ah. Yes. I mean, of course, let’s watch it together.] Come on, Okada Nana, you’ll need to focus now, you cannot miss this opportunity that you have planned since the recording of that AKBingo episode. Nana thought to herself as she gently placed her right hand over her right pocket to check that the contents in her pocket are with her. Also that it is away from Yuiri’s vision since Yuuchan is sitting on her left and concentrating on AKBingo that is currently playing on the screen.

“Let’s get married.” The Nana in the television said as part of the preview of the episode.

[Eh? What? Wait, what? Naachan? What was that?] Yuiri turned her head to Nana immediately, with a questioning gaze.

[Erm, that was the moe lines corner where we’re supposed to say something according to the situation give…] Nana looked down, brought her fingers up to her face and swipe her nose, intending to cover her face from Yuiri.

That was not as her plans, she did not expect that the show would use her lines as part of the preview. That, was a mistake. Nana has not expected that this would happen, it is not part of her plan and now she is panicking internally. At this time, she is glad that she has a poker face that worked most of her time in her career. Recalling the time she ate the extremely spicy and horrible croquette for AKBingo’s programme, if she could pull through it with a smile, surely this will be fine too right?

But some things just don't turn out as you expected in life. [Oh… That was not the interesting part that you said right? Naachan?] Yuiri joked and attempt to lighten the mood. Little did she know, that is as close to the bullseye. [Ah… Haha… There are lots of cute and moe lines from other members too! Everyone is really cute, especially Yuiyui!] Nana tried to divert Yuiri’s attention back to the television. Which luckily, she managed to succeed narrowly off the hook.

While Yuiri’s attention is focused on the television, Nana slowly slides her right hand into her pocket and grabbed onto the box nervously.

“If the fact that we are dating got exposed, wouldn’t it be a big problem?” The title of the situation was announced, and Muramoto will be finding a ‘volunteer’ soon.

Nana could not help but tremble slightly. She is worried that she will screw up. And that will be really undesirable. Who knows how the staffs would have rearranged the sequence of performance? She should be ready anytime. Just in case.

“HAI OKADA-SAN” Muramoto has thrown the topic off to her hands. This is the cue, Nana should prepare for it anytime now.

[Naachan? Look! That's really fast, you’re the first batter for this corner! You’ll be really cool! I’m looking forward!] Yuiri exclaimed as she continues to be absorbed into the variety show. Yeah, little did Nana knew that they did not change the sequence at all too Yuuchan… She is so not prepared, despite the countless rehearsals and practices, one will seriously doubt when will Okada Nana be ever feeling absolutely ready and prepared?

“If the fact that we are dating got exposed, wouldn't it be a big problem?”

“Hmm… Alright then, in the event that we got exposed, I will take the responsibility for it. Let’s get married.”

[Ah…] Yuiri stunned as she hears the Nana on the television finish her moe line and the background filled with the girls exclaiming and screaming. She does not know how to describe her current feelings at all, her Naachan proposing to someone else, getting married to someone else. As much as she denied all accusations for them dating, it is indeed part of the no-dating policy that the 48 group has decided way more than a decade ago. They had joined, being fully aware of the rules way beforehand, and they joined willingly. And exactly because they joined the 48 group that they are able to get to know each other, and grow up together to the day that they are today. Naachan is very professional no doubt, but that doesn't make Yuu any less professional in any aspect as well.

Oh, but Naachan could be waiting for her reaction from it as well, she should at least say something! Come on, Yuu, say something… [I see… So that's where they cut it for the preview for the show…] Oh Yuu is so dumb, of all things she could have said. She chose that. Yuiri is regretting internally as she pouted and looked away from Nana, and internally grabbing herself by the collar and screaming at herself.

[Yuu.] Nana’s deep voice cracked a little as she opened her mouth to call her. Yuiri responded immediately: [HAI.] but still turned away from Nana to the extent of even using the little cushion now that she has been torturing since the beginning to block off Nana’s field of vision of Yuiri.

[Yuu, please look at me.] Nana inched closer towards Yuiri as she took out the box that she was gripping to the entire time, like her dear life was holding on it. Which technically isn’t wrong actually.

Yuiri sighed and gave in again. She threw the cushion off to the side and faced towards Nana but closing her eyes, she can never actually reject Nana’s requests when she sounded so gentle and careful. It is like, the utmost level of seduction.

[Yuu, open your eyes for me please.]

With that, Yuiri slowly opened her eyes. And at that moment, she felt that the world have gone silent, she can’t seem to hear the television in the background. Her vision is blurring as well. And Naachan suddenly lowered the opened box and raised her hand towards her face.

[Yuu?! Are you alright? Why are you crying? What is wrong? Did I upset you or scared you? I am sorry, please don't cry, I feel horrible when I see you tear up like this.] Nana said as she wiped Yuiri’s silent tears off the corner of her eyes with her thumb and gently holding onto her cheeks.

[I’m not upset.] Yuiri softly replied while looking down to the ring that was sitting in the box on Nana’s palm. [It’s just… What is this even supposed to mean? Naachan, we are not dating aren’t we, but why would you give this to me? And why me? I am not cute and…] Yuiri got cut off by Nana’s index finger that was placed onto her lips. She brought up the jewelry box higher and towards Yuiri.

[Please listen to me, Yuu. To me, you are the most perfect person. The one that I love, since the day that you reached out to me. Or even before, I find that my eyes always follow you, wherever you go, whatever you do. I am really happy that you reached out to me when I am at the deepest point of my life. Through that night long phone calls, we got to know each other more and realized that we are similar in so many ways. And many years later, not only did we grew closer, and we also grew up together.

Every time when I am down and crying, you are always beside me. Every time when I am frustrated and troubled, you are always here with me to listen to me. You have always accepted me as I am. When I am troubled with anything, the first person that I will go to, it is you, Yuuchan, to the point that I am really sorry to bother you all the time. I feel that I am saved by you, and I am really grateful to you. Like the promise that I made for your 19th birthday, I meant it, if the time comes where you need me by your side, please call me anytime, I will come to you immediately.

3 years ago, I have fallen for your personality, I really love the kind, caring, bashful, unexpectedly stubborn Yuuchan. But please allow me to rephrase that again now. I love your expressions, your voice, your actions, the way you dance, everything about you is lovable in my eyes. Every day I learn new things about you and I fall in love with you again. And every day, I am always reminded that the person that I love is such a wonderful and talented individual.

You know that I would always respect your way of thinking, and I will always be here to guide you if you were ever to divert away from your path. I will always be here with you, like how we are together since Minegishi Team 4, and now in Murayama team 4, I wish to continue to be here for you and with you.

You are my source of life, you give me the energy to continue living day by day. The days that I don't see you, I count down the time that I can see you again, telling the world that I miss you. And I meant it, I really miss you.

Most importantly, I hope to be the one that makes you smile every single day. I know and understand that our current status does not allow us to date, but please, in the very least, allow me to make this promise to you.

I, Okada Nana, would love to take you, Murayama Yuiri, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part.

Would you marry me?]

Nana slowly got off the sofa and went down on one knee, holding up the ring her hands. Smiling as she looks at the love of her life getting redder each passing moment. [Erm… Yuuchan?]

[Naachan.]

[Yes, I’m listening.] Nana replied while looking straight and confidently into Yuiri’s eyes.

[Get up from your knee first, you’ll get a bruise from staying in this position.] Yuiri said as she holds onto Nana’s arm, trying to lead her up towards the sofa.

[But…] Nana was hesitant to get up, is Yuuchan going to pretend that nothing has happened? [Yuu… chan?]

[I… didn’t hear the last part, will you repeat it please?] Yuiri said as she looked away and covering her face with the back of her hand out of shyness.

[EH?] Wait a second… Isn’t this scenario a bit too close to home? Nana stared at Yuiri in disbelief, but suddenly it clicked in her mind.

And she moves forward to hug Yuiri, placing her right hand on the base of Yuiri head to stabilise her head while leaning in towards her right ear, and she whispered in softly: [I’m willing to repeat it over and over again for you, Yuuchan. I love you, would you marry me?]

Yuiri flinched but couldn't move away or even dodge at all, because Nana was holding onto the base of her head firmly while leaning into her ear. She could feel Nana exhale into her ear. And Nana’s voice resonating within her ear and mind.

[Naachan…] Yuiri whimpered as she hides her face into Nana’s shoulder like what happened before after the performance of oshimeshi during the legendary seijin concert.

[Mmhmm?] Nana hummed into her ears as she waits for her reply patiently. She tried to hold onto her smirk as she saw Yuuchan’s right ear turning red and shivering after she replied.

[We can’t get married now though, we are still idols remember? And Japan does not allow same-sex marriage yet.] Yuiri said as she wrapped her arms around Nana’s waist, grabbing onto the hem of Nana’s Adidas sweatshirt.

[I understand, since we are not allowed to date, will you wait for me till we graduate together? Or rather, be my fiancée, be my wife, be my partner of my life. You are not my girlfriend, and we wouldn't be dating…Right?] Nana’s words get softer and less confident as she speaks.

[バカ。私はずっと前からも言うたでしょう？好きだよ。(Dummy. I’ve told you from a long time ago didn't I. I like you.) ]

Nana couldn't believe her ears as she jerked up from the embrace and held Yuiri cheeks with her hands, dropping the jewelry box onto the ground whilst doing that.

[Naachan! You dropped it!]

[I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn't mean to, but I just… Couldn't believe what I just heard… Yuuchan, are you sure?]

Yuiri’s eyes widened in disbelief: [What?! Weren’t you the one who just proposed? Are you taking back on your own words now?!]

[What? No, I did not?! What I was trying to say was that did I interpret what I heard correctly as what you actually meant?] Nana immediately jumps in to defend herself.

[Naachan!] Yuiri exclaimed, in hopes of making Nana calm down and take a chill pill. [Close your eyes.]

[Eh? Why?] Nana enters another panic mode.

[Close. Your. Eyes. Now.] Yuiri spat out the words individually, while staring right at Nana.

Nana immediately obeyed and shut her eyes tight. She felt a light touch over her lips and immediately opened her eyes to see a blushing red apple in front of her. [Yuu… Chan?]

[Sigh, so… Are you going to put the ring on for me or not?] Yuiri said as she pouted and turn away from Nana, visibly blushing. 

Nana fumbled and started scrambling for the fallen jewelry box that fell to the ground and contained the ring that was specially chosen with the accompaniment of her mother earlier in the afternoon that day. After putting the ring into Yuiri’s ring finger on her left hand, Nana passed Yuiri a chain that is of similar color to the ring.

[Naachan?] Yuiri looked up to her in confusion, not comprehending what was she given.

[Although I would love for you to wear the ring on your left hand, the hand closer to your heart; I understand that theatre performances and a lot of fans, or even the management are keeping an eye on us right now. It is my responsibility that things have turned out like this today. I’ve gotten you this chain where you can put the ring into it to make it into a necklace…]

[Just like the first present that you gave me, the watching necklace.] Yuiri softly replied as she took it over and stared at it. [Where's your ring?]

[Hmm? What do you mean my ring?]

[If we are getting married, I wouldn't be the only one wearing the ring, right?]

[…] Nana looked away while her fingers glide through her own hair.

[Naachan?]

[…]

[Okada. Nana.]

[Yuuchan, please forgive me. I’m sorry, I didn't get any for myself, I was thinking that it would be alright if I just got one for you. I forgot… That I would need one for myself as well.] Nana said as she held onto Yuiri’s hands, looking into her eyes with as much sincerity as she could muster.

[I guess we are going to do some shopping on our next off day then.] Yuiri sighed and she looked and reached down onto the small table calendar by the sofa. [You’ll have 2 scheduled works later on in the day. But you will have Thursday off… Which is just in time because I’ll be having both Wednesday and Thursday off. 

[Yuuchan… Was that a date?] Nana stared at Yuiri in disbelief, Yuuchan is not being a tsundere anymore?

[What do you think?] Yuiri said as she placed the calendar back down. Ah… Tsundere Yuuchan has never left.

[If we are getting married, we should get matching rings in the least…] Yuiri whispered softly, but with the rented apartment at 2AM in the morning, it is easily heard by Nana who is not that far off physically from our Yuiri.

[That can definitely be arranged.] Nana smiled as she brought Yuiri into an embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! Do comment ^^  
> Cheers to more Yuunaa
> 
> Reference:  
> 1\. Nana confession credits to her subscription mails and birthday letter to 19th years old Yuiri  
> 2\. Subscription mails’ depiction


End file.
